


General Cadmus

by ijedi



Series: Supergirl single chapter stories [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra and Lillian kissing, Background J'ohn / M'gann, F/F, F/M, General Cadmus, background sanvers, don't take this seriously, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: One year after Supergirl and friends defeated Daxamites, there is a party at the DEO. After three shockwaves travel through DEO, which Kara assumed to be earthquakes, Kara and Lena examine the cause of the Earthquake, only to find to people kissing, whom they would never have considered to even like one another.Don't take this seriously, I just wanted to write a silly story involving this pairing, and the plot is there to justify how Kara and Lena found about the pairing.





	General Cadmus

One year later, there was a party at the DEO. At Kara’s suggestion, John hosted a party during the anniversary of the victory over the Daxamite invasion. All Kara’s friends were present.

“This is a decent party, not great obviously, but not bad either. The music is nice,” said Cat Grant as she was drinking a glass of wine, sitting in one of the chairs in the main DEO room. 

Carter got an internship at the DEO, so Winn was teaching him various IT things he knew, including some Kryptonian technology he and Lena reverse engineered, while James was showing some of the moves he used when he helped people as Guardian.

Kara was standing next to Lena. She moved on long time ago from losing Mon El, and enjoyed being single, spending a lot of time either with her sister, or in some occasions with both Alex and Maggie during movie nights, or with Lena. Like Kara, Lena wasn’t an agent of the DEO, but the young CEO now had full access to the facility, and she often provided her engineering skills to help DEO fight some evil aliens.

Alex and Maggie were married, both wearing their rings on their hands. Megan Morse quit her bar and joined the DEO, helping John mostly in the HQ, but occasionally also in the field.

“This is nice,” said Kara, as Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie sat at a table.

“Yeah, we haven’t had such a peaceful day in a while,” said Alex.

Kara took out a box of potstickers and a bag of kale, which Lena brought her. While Kara enjoyed eating junk food, over the last year she became really fond of eating kale.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud bang, which shook the DEO’s HQ, throwing people of their feet. “What the hell?” Alex said.

“Earthquake!”

“Kara, there are no earthquakes in National City,” said Alex.

“But it was an earthquake!” Kara said. Alex just shook her head.

After everyone stood up, John examined the room. “Alright people, please resume what you were doing, this was probably some anomaly,” said John.

However, he was proven wrong as two successive shockwaves shook the floor, throwing the people on the ground once more.

Kara looked around the DEO, trying to find the source of the shockwaves. Everything seemed normal, but for some reason the green kryptonite room’s walls were now fully outlined with lead, and it seemed the epicenter was coming from that room.

“The green room,” said Kara. “I will go to check this disturbance,”

“I will come with you,” said Lena. The two women walked quickly towards the green room, leaving everyone behind.

“Kara, don’t,” said John but Kara ignored her boss.

After they arrived, Kara tried to open the door to the green room, but the door was locked. “It’s locked,” said Kara.

“Kara, please be careful. The green room has kryptonite in it. Granted, the quantity of kryptonite is small but you need to be careful,” said Lena. 

“Don’t worry, there is nothing that a Super and Luthor can’t handle together,” grinned Kara as she punched the door. The door opened; Kara and Lena looked inside.

“What’s going on, why,” said Kara, pausing. “Aunt Astra!”

Kara’s face turned red, and she quickly put her hands on her face, shielding her eyes from seeing her Aunt kissing another woman.

“Mother?” Lena said. Lena’s face also turned red, but unlike Kara, Lena just couldn’t move, she was stunned to see her mother being in a passionate embrace with General Astra.

Both General Astra and Lillian Luthor were in their underwear, with the rest of their clothing scattered all over the floor. Astra held Lillian in her arms, and their faces were stuck one to another. 

Lillian’s arms were moving closer to Astra’s bra.

“Help!” Kara screamed. Soon Alex and Maggie arrived.

“Kara, what happened? Astra!” Alex saw her former enemy, but now seeing Astra and Lillian kissing, she wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Damn, that’s hot!” Maggie said.

“Maggie!” Alex looked scandalized.

“What? They are both hot, and their activity is even hotter, but you are the most beautiful and hot woman in the entire universe. I love you, Alex,” said Maggie.

At this point Astra and Lillian broke off from their kiss and looked at the four women standing at the entrance to the green room.

The six people were silent for the next few minutes, until Kara heard an all to familiar voice of her former boss.

“That’s hot! Can I join?”

Kara fainted.

A/N: Don’t take this seriously, I just wanted to write a small story to justify having Astra and Lillian kissing scene. This story is meant to be funny, and it doesn’t really have plot. BTW, John knew about what was going on.


End file.
